


I’ve written about you before I met you

by HanbroughRights



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Mentioned Audra Phillips, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanbroughRights/pseuds/HanbroughRights
Summary: Bill Denbrough has always written about a group of people in his stories , especially about one with the name of Michael. Never really knowing why he focused so much at him , that is until he went to Derry .
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 12





	I’ve written about you before I met you

Bill Denbrough almost always wrote in his stories a group of seven people, adult or children, but the one that always stuck out the most was one named Michael, he didn’t know why but he felt like he actually knew the character he was writing about , that character was also always the love interest and honestly it was almost driving bill insane . 

A few years later he got a call from a man named mike Hanlon to go back to his hometown, got bill hasn’t been there since forever but somehow he knew he would do anything for that man , so he went there. 

The second he met Mike , more like run into him in the speed Mike went to hug him, he felt at home . Then the longer he stayed and started remembering he realized that Mike Hanlon was the Michael he was writing about . Oh shit oh fuck . Well no time to worry he has to beat up an evil clown for once and for good . 

The more he stayed the more him and mike got closer and closer , the more he remembered those quiet afternoons at the losers clubhouse, the more he stayed the faster those feelings were coming back 

After they defeated pennywise everyone stayed for a while before they started leaving , Ben and Bev leaving together, Richie and Eddie as well , Stan went home to his wife ( yes Eddie and stan live cause I said so ) Bill was the last to stay , he wanted to , he also wanted to make sure mike does leave Derry eventually . At one point he had to leave as well cause the director needed the ending and everyone was mad at him , Mike told him to go and Bill promised to call ( and luckily for them , this time he didn’t forget him and he did call ) 

Mike and Bill talked every day , one day mike clawed to say he was leaving Derry and Bill told him to visit him if he wants to . After a lot of fighting and bill using his “ divorced and need my best friend to keep me company card “ ( even though he wasn’t sad about the divorce, both him and Audra knew it was coming plus both of them fell in love with other people so it was best to end it , they didn’t have kids so the divorce went down smoothly , luckily the fans took it well as well ) 

So when Mike came to visit and Bill was helping him out with some of his stuff he didn’t expect to see Mike have all of his books .. wait .. mike has all of his books .. which means he read his stories with mike as the love interest.. well .. he’s doomed . 

Bill figured he had nothing to lose so he asked him what he thought of his books , he didn’t expect Mike to reply he liked them all , especially the endings . 

At that second Bill might as well would have been possessed by the spirit of one Richard Tozier because he went up to mike and kissed him , mike kissed him back .. MIKE KISSED HIM BACK ! 

After they stopped kissing, both of them blushing , Bill said “ I have written about how that kiss went but I gotta he honest actually kissing you was better “ . They both laughed and then Bill helped mike with the rest of his stuff , then they watched a movie , Bill saying to Mike that they wasted so much time already they might as well move in together now , Mike didn’t even hesitate to reply with yes , so a few weeks later and a lot of redecorating and they were both officially living together. It felt like a dream come true . 

BONUS: The fans found out a few months later quietly when Bill posted a pic of him kissing Mike with the caption “ Found the Michael I was writing about , gotta admit he is way prettier in real life than my fantasy “ and then leaving twitter . The fans all freak out .

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @CEOOFHANBROUGH


End file.
